Silhouette
by PrincessDrea
Summary: So 1st of all my Bff Beccat12 wrote this: /s/4268886/1/Haze Between the Borders. and this is kinda the continuance of whats happened. This is about Quil and Claire. His Imprintee. Will Quil always have to lurk in the Silhouette?
1. Chapter 1: Recollection

Quil remembered the little girl skipping down the aisle in her cute little yellow dress. A flower tiara in her hair. Sophia and Jacob's wedding was a pleasant day for all of La Push. And more importantly he remembered the feeling he felt. Claire. Sweet little innocent Claire. She'd always been such a good child, growing into a rebellious teenager. He looked over to her now, sitting in the passenger seat next to him, she wrapped her arms around herself and grunted, sneaking looks at him and frowning. Her attitude wounded him. He hated when she was mad at him. Why had he imprinted on such a young person. She was only 2 when he imprinted. Now his 16 year old imprintee was growing rebellious and hateful against him and it broke his heart. His elbow went instinctually to the window where he rested it to calm him nerves; need he get out of control Claire would freak out. His mind ran to when Claire turned 8. _Look Quilly! _She yelled, even though there was no need to call for his undivided attention; he was always watching her. He came over and stood at the base of the swing set she swung on. _Looks!_ _Me and my Quil puppy are swinging!_ The so called puppy was a stuffed wolf, and Quil had given it to her for her birthday. He looked in her direction now in the present and she shot him a mean look. He took the shot to the heart.

"Can you just drop me off here and I'll walk home?" she sputtered. Somehow she wasn't scared of the ugly monster she discovered him to be. He pulled over so they could talk.

"No Claire. I can't."

"Why is this stupid thing so complicated Quil? I already know the rules and guidelines or whatever but why can't you leave me alone."

"Claire I didn't choose to imprint on you!" he yelled at her. She looked hurt and he regretted the words that came out of his mouth as soon as he said them. How could he be so stupid?

"Fine Quil. Unlock to door and let me go." He could hear the crack in her voice. _Let her out Quil. Let her cool off. Just keep an eye on her._ Jacob tapped into his mind. Damn you Jacob Black. Always knowing the right thing to do.

"Fine Claire." He unlocked the door and she got out surprised swinging her heavy backpack on to her back. He stayed on the side of the road and watched her walk away. Again her arms wrapped around herself. She was only wearing jeans and a tee. Quil felt the wind pick up; he drove along her side, 

and rolled down window. "Will you at least wear this jacket?" she considered he weather and walked to the window and received the jacket from his hand. "Be careful Claire." He warned hesitant to leave her alone.

"Why should I? It's not like you'll be watching me anyway." Anger rushed through his veins and his hand begun to quiver and he drove off fast towards La Push.

So I listen to music when I write and my bff does this when she writes a chapter so I think it's a great idea: Songs Listened to for this chapter: What about love (heart), Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis), What I've done (Linkin Park), "I wanna be with you (Mandy Moore). Lemme know what you guys think. Leave me suggestions maybe I could add something to the ideas I already have.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Ch 2: Nightmares:

Claire was glad stupid Quil had given her his jacket. She was freezing. After her long walk home, Claire greeted her parents and locked herself in her room. Stupid Quil. Idiot. Stupid werewolf. She saw the way his hands were shaking when he left her on the side of the road. She hit him at a soft spot. Serves him right. But he kept watch in her anyway. As soon as he him his house in La Push, he morphed and went running into his haven watching her every step. After knowing the packs secrets for 6 years, Claire she could spot a werewolf a mile away. She hated always sensing him watching her. She felt like she never could have a private moment. The only time she was alone was in her mind. He couldn't see in there; thank god. Homework was a heavy load today so she got to work early. Still she could help feeling like she was being watched. She closed her curtains so Quil couldn't see her; not that it stopped him.

"Claire." Her mother called.

"Yeah mom?" already knowing what she would say.

"Jacob Black is on the phone. Answer it please." She didn't know why she bothered. She already knew this conversation by heart. Yet, she answered anyway.

"Hi Jake. Let me guess. I should forgive Quil. He can't help it. It's in his blood."

"Hi Claire. Why do I bother to call when you are all knowing?"

"Look Jake I'm not in the mood. Quil has gone off the deep end."

"I know it's hard for you but you have to try to understand him…"

"Bye Jake!"

"Wait, here is Sophie, she wants to talk to you." This is a new one.

"Hey Claire. Honey, why don't you come over and hang out with me?"

_"Because Quil will come over and try to say sorry and frankly I don't want to see or hear him." _But Sophie was her friend and she would never say that.

"I can't Soph. Thanks but I have tons of homework." And she wasn't lying.

"Will you at least tell me what happened?" she sighed knowing this would happen.

"Someone asked me out when Quil came to pick me up, and he freaked, every though I told the other guy no. and he started fighting with him. Thankfully, I was there to remind him, very subtly, that he could hurt the kid and get in trouble. He doesn't even trust me Soph. and I'm sick of it. I've never betrayed him. I know how he feels, but I need a life too. I need to try and have my own life." She heard a wolf cry.

"Oh. Your right Claire. I think we need to help Quil come to that realization." Sophie must have heard it too. "Get to that homework Claire. Bye. Take care." And the dial tone was the only thing she heard.

_Oh Quil. See! I wasn't going to accept to the invitation. _She knew he could hear her speaking this. The wolf cried again, this time, it was a call of apology. _No Quil. Leave me alone. I need to be alone._ And for the 1st time in 6 years she felt completely alone.

But her loneliness didn't last long. Later that night she heard raps at her window. She knew who it was before she looked. She buried her head in her pillow.

"Go away Quil. Leave me alone."

"Please. I'm sorry Claire Bear. Let me in."

"NO go away!"

"I'm not going away."

"Fine stay there because I'm not letting you in." When Quil didn't bother her again, she fell into a deep slumber and her dreams started.

_Claire come with me. It was Timmy, a kid from her class. He held her hand and pulled her behind a tree. She was very excited. She had a crush on Timmy, and now he wanted to be alone with her. Being 10, holding hand with a boy was a big deal. _

_"Come one Claire." He insisted, and she let him drag her behind the tree._

_"Whats up Timmy?" then Timmy nearly jumped on her and kissed her. Boy was she surprised when he did! _

_"Sorry." He blushed._

_"That's was nice Timmy." she blushed back. Timmy was trying to get something out, but then she saw Quil running towards them. In mid jump, he changed into a wolf. I huge grey wolf. She tried to scream in horror but it was too late by the time Quil reached Timmy. When Quil heard her screams, he stopped and turned to look at her. Horror was written all over his face. He was completely distraught. _

_"Wait Claire!" He phased back chasing her. But she screamed in fear of the monster coming towards her._

_"Stay away!" she ran into the forest in desperation. She couldn't see anything just flashes of green everywhere. And then there was blackness. _

Her alarm clock rang. Her nightmare was other. The recollection of her discovery of Quil's secret often hunted her sleep. The dream ended early this time. Often it ran into Quil finding her in the forest and taking her home. Then, the entire pack, and her parents where explaining the legends of the Quileutes. Then it would follow to her seeing Quil after the accident happen. How sorry he looked and felt. And then, she understood the basics and thought it was cool. Nothing happened to Timmy; because Claire was there. She got ready for school and stepped out the door to catch the bus, Quil was waiting for her, but she bypassed him and got on the bus.

Songs: Save Me (Remy Zero), Take me away (Plain White T's), and CrushCrushCrush (Paramore)


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Ch3: Pain:

Quil drove home and phased. His anger was so deep he almost exploded in his car. He lurked in the forest and watched Claire at school. He sensed that she was nervous. Please think smart Claire. Think about me please. There was a shift in the atmosphere, and he turned to see the pack. Everyone was there except Leah and Seth. Today was the anniversary of their father's death, they were comforting their mother. Quil. It was Jacob. Come on to the house. It was Sam. We need to figure something out. We need to help you sort through this. Get over your imprinting man, that was Paul, the ever aggressive Paul. Leave me alone Paul. I'm not in the mood.Come on she doesn't feel that way. You've always known it. Paul had crossed the line. He snapped at Paul and they launched into a full on fight.

(Now is Claire)

Claire heard some wolf cries in her opposite direction and went the other way. She was going to defy her fate. She was going to date other guys and screw what Quil needed. She really loved Quil, but she had to try to live her own life. She wanted to have choices. Quil would always be there for her right? Fine she was going to find Steven agree to go on a date with him.

(Now Quil)

Now that he had the pack and Paul away from him he was able to keep a closer eye on Claire. The atmosphere changed again and his gut rumbled. Was he hungry? Or was something wrong? He could sense that Claire was still nervous. What was wrong with her? Usually she brooded and forgot about it during school. He watched her eat her lunch with some younger Quileutes, and then she stopped nibbling on her muffin, threw everything away and sauntered towards Steven. The same guy that asked her out yesterday. What are you doing Claire? Relax Quil. Sam and Jacob appeared at his side. Leave me alone. Claire was talking to this guy and flirting. He could see her. He heart shook, he let out a growl. She's just talking to him, Sam told him. Then he saw her pull out a pen and write her number on Steven's hand. He lunged towards the school but he was too late, Sam and Jake had him by the neck. Knocking him out, for his own good.

(Claire)

She'd done it! She got a date with Steven. But she had to admit she felt terrible about Quil. She heard him growl in anger. She was glad that his reaction still hadn't appeared at school. She was terrified that a Timmy incident might happen all over again. The rest of school went fast; she knew she had to be prepared to face Quil. When school ended, she walked out and saw Quil leaning against his car, with his head hanging down. Her heart flopped. Why was she regretting this now? It was too late. She already made the date. She would look stupid if she canceled. She walked up to Quil and he straightened a little, still looking down. His hair fell over his eye and she felt the urge to brush it away.

"Quil. We need to go somewhere to talk."

"Get in the car."

"Quil. We're gonna talk right."

"Just get in the car." She got in she wasn't frightened about him. She was frightened what she would do to him. He drove to 1st beach and parked the car. She felt her things in the car and started down the beach. He soon stepping into her pace and tried to grab her hand. She stopped at faced him, looking down. He understood and kept walking. She followed him to a tree stump and they sat in the sounds of the beach. The waves rumbled against the surf.

"Quil. I understand you. You know I do." He only nodded, so she continued, "You need to understand me too Quil. I have a life too. I want to try things Quil. I want to get out there and go on a date. Like a normal teenager." That one stung him, he hung his head lower, the hair draped his eye and this time the brushed it back "Quil I want to be able to say that I experienced things. I love you Quil, and I understand you, but you have to understand me, and if you really loved me," she paused at his awe-struck face, "then you'd let me go and wait to see if this is my choice too." He looked down and spoke.

"I can't believe you are trying that "if you love me thing". But you are right Claire. You should be able to try things. The thing is," he said getting up and away from her, "I am terrified that you will like what you see out there. And no matter what I won't stop fighting for you. I won't ever stop loving you Claire. It's in my blood. I'll always be watching you." And he walked away and got in his car. For the second time in her life, she wasn't being watched by Quil, and this pricked the tears in the corners of her eyes, and this terrified her.

So Close (Jon McLaughlin), Pain with out love (Three Days Grace), Good Riddance (Green Day), only one (Yellowcard), Shadows and regrets (Yellowcard) and a bunch or Yiruma songs.


	4. Chapter 4: Vacations

Ch 4: Vacations

Quil phased running into the forest. He needed to get out of La Push for a while. He needed to clear his mind before he hurt someone. Jacob appeared beside him running. Let's go get some lunch Quil. Let's go talk. Leave me alone Jake. No Quil I can't we need to figure something out. Fine Jake lets go eat I need some food to calm my nerves.

Claire:

Finally her long waited date was here. She checked her self out in the mirror. Nice skinny jeans that hugged her curves, cute flats, and white tank with a cute knitted sweater. Nice Claire. She smiled applied a touch of lip-gloss. She half ran down the stairs at the ring of the door bell. Before she opened the door, she stopped took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Claire." But it wasn't the right person. Quil was at the door.

"Hey Quil. Um… do you need something." She felt bad after he left at the beach she hadn't seen him, talked to him, or felt his presence.

"I um…I know your date is tonight and I just wanted to tell you to be careful." His eyes sparkled with holding tears.

"Okay Quil. Thanks."

"Alright then. Have fun." He was walking away and she ran after him.

"Quil!" he turned to listen hopeful. "No hard feelings right. You know I love you right?"

He bowed his head letting that damned piece of hair fall over his eye, "Yeah Claire bear I know." He smiled and walked away. Claire walked inside and sat on the couch, within minutes, the door bell rang again. She opened it again this time to see Steven.

"Hey Claire." Said Steven leaning against the door frame. She smiled and spoke.

"Hey Steven."

"You ready?"

"Yeah let me get my purse." She went over to the hall closet and retrieved her purse.

"Shall we?" he said.

"We shall."

Quil.

Quil was actually having a good time. This 'pack' mini vacation was pretty awesome. He got to clear his head and relax. He didn't have to look after anyone. He missed Claire, but he didn't sense anything bad. For the week he and his family cliff dived, swam had eating contests and relaxed. Night time was the worst time. All the couples would sit around the fire together and snuggle. At that time Quil would go to bed early. He hadn't slept this good for a long time.

Claire:

Her date with Steven was a lot of fun. They went to a movie, ironically it was about werewolves. She couldn't help but laugh at all the cliché remarks that were made. Steven put his arm around her shoulder during the movie and on the way out, he held her hand. She felt all giddy inside. When Steven dropped her off at home he kissed her cheek and she almost fainted! After that date, all the next days of her calendar were filled with dates with Steven. She had to admit, she missed Quil a lot. She couldn't just cross the street without looking anymore. She knew it was silly, something like that but she had no worries before. Quil was always there to protect her. A lot of times she missed his jacket on those wind days. It only been a week but it seemed forever. She glanced on her bed to see the old wolf stuffed animal he'd given her on her birthday years ago. Oh please Claire. Now you can get to know Steven. She preoccupied herself with collecting her money in her pocket. Tonight, Steven was taking her to the county fair. She was going to ride the Farris wheel, get a stuffed animal, and she thought Steven was going to kiss her tonight. A real kiss. Not the pecks on the cheek she kept getting. Steven rang the doorbell in the nick of time. She ran downstairs and opened the door, leaving her cell phone in her room; she didn't think she would need it.

"Hey Steven."

"Hey Claire. You ready for the faire?"

"Yeah let's go." She bounced out the door grasping his hand, and they drove off to the faire. When they got there is was getting dark. They ate and then went to the games. Steven won her three stuffed animals. A hippo, a duck and a monkey. They got some cotton candy and headed to the merry-go-round. Finally when it was very dark, they got in line for the Farris wheel. The lights that twirled there sparkly different colors and when they made their way up the Farris wheel Steven held her hand. When they got to the stop, to stop to load more people on, Steven turned his attention to her and kissed her smack on the lips. Wow! On the Farris wheel! How romantic could this get! When the got off the Farris wheel Steven whispered in her ear.

"Come on babe, let get out of here and go somewhere were we can be alone." She agreed half terrified, have excited. This was going to be quite the night.

Quil:

Some thing was wrong. He could feel it. Claire was in danger. He phased and ran off without warning…

Songs: Bleeding love (Leona Lewis), Yiruma stuff….


	5. Chapter 5: Trip in the woods

Ch 5: Trip in the woods:

Claire followed Steven into the woods. He pulled her along and they walked for 30 minutes when Claire finally spoke up.

"Hey um Steven when are we gonna stop. This is kinda deep in the woods."

"Don't worry we're stopping right here. Plus you wanted to be here with me right? Your not chickening out?" he challenged, knowing she wouldn't resist.

"Yeah well the walk was just long that's all." Which wasn't true at all she had walked more than this in the woods at night, just not alone…with a protector, a true, safe protector…she shook the idea out of her head.

"Come here sit with me." He motioned to a tree stump he was sitting on. She walked over to him and as she sat, he pulled her into his lap.

"Whoa." She said falling onto him like a sack of potatoes. He laughed and pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket, coming closer she could smell the alcohol in his breath. She shuddered.

"Want some? Or do I have to drink this all by my self?" he challenged again. Frightened he might actually drink it all and not be able to get out of the woods, she agreed.

"Sure. Just not too much." She grabbed the flask and took a swing. The taste was horrible, it burned her throat, heat lining her body. The bitter juice was nauseating. He laughed.

"Never had something this strong before hu? Wow I wouldn't have pegged you as a drinker." He took a longer swig and set the bottle down. "Come on babe." He pulled her closer to him and took position of her mouth. She gave in by when he forced him self too much she pulled away. Then Steven spoke, "Here this will help." And he shoved the bottle her way. She drank more of the intoxicating drink and rode out the vomit rising in her throat. Again Steven pulled her in and moved towards her lips. As not satisfied with her lips he moved to her neck. She felt like a vampire was sucking her blood. She just sat there motionless holding on to the back of some guy she just realized was no good and not her type. Steven struggled to get her shirt off, and she jumped back.

"Whoa Steven. Stop right there."

"What? Whats wrong?"

"Do you really think I'm going to give in to you?"

"Well I thought you would. Come on. It's me Steven! Football player. Popular guy. You should beg me to want you like this."

"Well you got me wrong Steven. I wouldn't sleep with you at all. Not now. Not ever."

"Well I took you for an easier catch."

She was stunned. She turned around to walk away, by her surroundings spun. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She thought to her self. She tried to regain her ground to walk away, but she had no recollection of the direction out of the 

woods. Shit. Then Steven came towards her and grabbed her from behind. Trying to move his lips towards her neck. She was caught.

"Let go Steven. I already said no."

"Oh come on babe. Just once. "he said in a muffled voice. He found her lips and moved to her neck, moving her against a tree. She was trapped.

"No Steven. Let go. Just take me home."

"No way has babe come on. I planned on getting some tonight."

This guy was a creep. How did she get her self into this mess? This never would have happened if she wouldn't have fought with Quil. Oh Quil. You were right. She thought about Quil and knew there was nothing he could do. He was far away with the pack on vacation. A vacation she should be on. With her family. With her Quil. But he was gone. This was taking her strength away. She could resist Steven any longer. Her mind slipped away and she faded into a vast black nightmare…

Quil ran through the forest closer to the carnival. He stopped Claire's friends and asked if they'd seen her.

"She was with Steven. I think they went into the woods. But that was a while ago." They giggled. How idiotic.

He walked to the forest and phased in smelling the surroundings, searching for Claire. Claire please be alright. Please be alive. Please be safe. 

And then he smelled it. Claire. Steven. And a bitter sour smell. No good could come from this. He ran faster her smell getting stronger. And the he saw them. Claire's eyes shut. Her body pushed against a tree, limp, lifeless. And Steven pushing him self on her. His lips roaming her body. This guy was going down. Jacob's voice filled his brain. _Don't do anything stupid. Don't kill him. Phase to normal and handle this calmly._ Jacob was right. He phased; the hardest phase he had ever had. The anger was so raw in him he shook the entire time. He stalked over to Steven and called out.

"Let go of her Steven." Dumbfounded, Steven turned around, still holding on to Claire.

"Says who? Go away. Me and my girlfriend are just having some fun."

"Claire is unconscious! Can't you realize that? Oh no your right you can't because your as drunk as could be. Leave her alone. Just go."

"Hell no man!" he turned coming towards Quil, letting Claire fall to the base of the tree. Quil saw her open her eyes, filled with terror, and look towards him frightened, and he felt to urge to go and comfort her. But first he had to deal with this guy. Steven cam towards him and threw a punch, Quil ducked and Steven missed spinning around. Tough guy. He swung again and missed. Quil let him throw a few more punches until he got bored at finally let his arm jut out. It hit Steven right in the gut. Steven fell to the ground and recoiled, the alcohol moving up his throat, vomit reaching his senses. Quil left him there and ran to Claire.

"Claire, baby, are you okay. Come here." he picked her up carefully. He shook the leafs out of her hair and brought her close. Kissed her forehead.

"Oh Quil. You're here. You saved me. "she said softly and cried.

"Shh…are you hurt anywhere? Can you move?"

"My head hurts, and my arm and stomach. I feel sick."

"Okay. Come on lets go somewhere else so I can make you better."

"Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I…" and he thought she might say what he wanted to hear. "I need to throw up." And he turned her head and vomited on the floor. She recoiled, the bile spilled out. He rubbed her back and lost hope again. When she was done, he wiped her mouth.

"Come on Claire bear, let's go home." He phased and ran Claire to his house. Once there he sobered her up with tea, and check her head. Only a bump that no one could see. Thank God. He checked her arm and was sure it was broken. Damn. She would have to wait until the morning. Another story to make up… when she was better, he took her home. Her mother was horrified. He explained that she'd gone into the woods with Steven and that they got lost and finding a way home she fell and landed wrong. And she was asleep because it was a long day. Her mother let him carry her to her room. He pulled down the covers and tucked her in; just like she was a little girl, and found the stuffed wolf he gave her and tucked it under her arm. When he was about to 

leave, he watched her for a while. He studied her breathing. In.Out.In.Out. and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Night Claire bear. Sweet dreams". And he walked out, said good bye, and phased into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Ch 6: Aftermath

When her mother left her room, Claire reflected on the passing hours. The last thing Claire remembered was being pushed into a tree, by Steven, who was harassing her, and trying to get her to sleep with him. She sat up on her bed and looked out the window. The pain surging through her arm was beginning to weaken. Thank god for pain killers. Then Quil came to memory. She remembered waking up in Quil's arms. He saved her. Again. And she vomited on him. He took her home and covered up for her, and now she still couldn't feel him watching her. She squinted her eyes towards the trees and tried to find him. But he was unseen. Had he finally given up? With one hand, in rage, she threw her bed covers aside and slide into her bed. She grabbed the covers and moved them over her head. How could she be so stupid? If Quil had not shown up, she could have been raped. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Quil. Quil. Quil. She really missed Quil. She wanted him to show up to her window every time she got mad at him. She wanted to ignore him like before but know he was always there. Had he given up? Was he sick of her being so mean to him. She wanted her Quil back. She didn't care about how possessive he was anymore.

KnockKnockKnock…

"Come in!" she called out popping out from under the covers, hoping it would be Quil.

"Hey sweetheart." It was her mother. She sunk back into the covers.

"Hi."

"Whats wrong sweetie? Does your arm hurt that much?" she frowned.

"No mom." Her mom looked at her worried. She knew she would ask so she sparked the convo. "I feel stupid."

"Why honey? What happened?" she hesitated but decided to go on.

"I…I miss Quil mom. I really miss him. But I'm scared that he's given up on waiting for me."

"Claire you know he can't just give up."

"I know but…"

"No Claire. He can't just stop. Imprinting isn't that simple. He doesn't have a choice."

"I know. But that's the wolf in him. What about the man in him, mom? He has a heart. What if he got sick and tired that I yell at him? That I ignore him. After I told him to go away and leave me alone, he still came back to help me. But what about now. Do I have to be in danger or hurt for him to come to my rescue? It's not right."

"Claire. You've always been such a smart, good girl. I remember when Quil 1st imprinted on you. I didn't know much about the wolves. Only legends. I was frightened that such an older boy was so fond of a baby. When he 1st saved you, I learned about all the pack. And I realized there was no harm. But I always feared that you would feel imprisoned by the wolves. Quil always took care of you. He always was by your side. He never did you wrong. I gave him a 

chance Claire. He never did anything wrong. He loves you very very much. Only you can make a decision now…since you miss him so much."

"I know." Her mother hugged her.

"I love you sweetheart. Only you know what to do." And he pointed to her heart.

"I love you too mom. Thanks. I think I'm going for a walk." And she left out to the street without a jacket once again.

Once on the side roads of town Claire let her mind open wide. She left it roam free. Remembering her childhood, and the past years. At Jacob's and Sophia's wedding she was the flower girl. Quil was a best man. He danced with her at the party and they had fun. At her birthday he gave her a stuffed wolf. When she was mad at her parents, Quil was there to listen. When she needed help in school, Quil was there. Thinking back, all through her life, Quil was there. She remembered when she was 8. There was a family picnic at the beach. She grabbed on to Quil and had pulled him towards the forest. _Let's go searching for treasure Quil!_ And he had followed her escapade and pretended to find a real treasure, which was a harmonic box with candy in it in reality. He had hid it so she could have something to find. She had her 1st kiss with Tommy, but she had her 1st memory with Quil. She missed Quil. She wanted to be in his arms. Warm. Safe. Secure. Loved. She kicked some leave in her way, continuing down the road. How would she ever be able to tell Quil how she felt?


	7. Chapter 7: Cabin

Ch 7: Cabin:

Quil paced the forest. He wanted to go see if Claire was safe. Would she get mad again if he bothered her? Angered, he phased towards La Push. He needed to get some sleep.

Claire finally arrived at the beach. She thought this through and deicide that she needed to see Quil. She knew he wasn't watching her, and figured that he came when she was in danger. She was going to put her self in danger. It was the dead of winter. The ocean water was freezing. Here goes nothing. So much for her cast. Claire stripped down to her undies and shirt, leaving behind her jacket, shoe, socks, pants, and hat. As she dove in the water hit her like ice. It was freezing. Please Quil come get me. Help me. She feared she would turn into a popsicle.

On his way to La Push, Quil sensed something was wrong. Claire was in danger again. He panicked, hoping she wasn't with that creep again. What to do…he was going to save her. He smelled the air and he ocean breeze brought her fading scent. Was he too late? He ran to 1st beach, and found a pile of Claire's clothing. Claire? He yelled at the top of his lungs, and still he got no response. Claire. He jumped to look over the surf, and spotted a blob a mile into the water. Claire? He rushed into the water, swimming towards the blob. There 

she was. Claire. Purple lipped, shivering, almost naked Claire. His little, sweet Claire. He got to her and held on tight.

"Claire! Can you hear me? Claire." He yelled over the surf.

"Quil! Oh thank god. Quil. Quil. Quil." she intended on swimming towards him but could barely move.

"Hold on to me Claire. I'm going to get you out of here." he swam in warp speed, pushing through the crazy surf. Once at shore, he brought her to the rock, and sat her on it. His heat and the rocks heat should help keep her warm.

"It's so cold Quil." She shook hysterically.

"I know Claire." She was plastered to him and wouldn't let go.

"Claire let go."

"No Quil. You're so warm."

"Claire. Let go. You need to go some clothing on so you can get warmer."

She let go slowly, "Okay. I guess so." He helped her into her jeans, shirt, jacket, hat and socks.

"Claire. I'm going to take you to my house okay? So you can get all warm. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Please."

"Okay. Just answer me one thing."

"Okay." She looked at him with frightened eyes.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"That's two questions Quil."

"Claire."

"I did. Please just take me home. I promise I'll tell you later."

"Claire how could you? What are you talking about?"

"Quil, please I'm freezing!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Quil please…"

"Why would you do that!?"

"Because I love you!" he was stunned. She started to cry.

"It's okay Claire. I know your cold come on I'll take you home. Um we can talk later." But hearing those words warmed his heart. He only hoped she meant it the way he did.

She'd finally said it. But he said nothing back. _Because I love you! _Had he fallen out of love for her? In his arms she held tight and continued crying. Once back at his cabin, she pretended as if nothing had been said. He built a small fire, although being in the room with him made it warm as it was. She was finally getting the feeling in her toes back. What a relive. He went to his bedroom and came back with some clothing.

"Um Claire. Why don't you put this on? So you won't be in your wet clothing. It's just a shirt and some basketball shorts." He suggested and motioned towards the room.

"Sure. Thanks." She walked to the bathroom and shrugged on his clothes. The shorts fell about 6 inches from her ankles, and the shirt fit like a dress. She looked at her self in the mirror and laughed inside. This sure is attractive. She picked up her wet clothes and walked out to the front room, hanging up her clothing by the fire. Looking around for Quil, she couldn't find him. She went to the couch and sat with her legs in front of her looking at her toes.

"Starting to feel again?" Quil surprised her leaning against the wall. She was stunned. Never in her life did she ever think she would say it but Quil looked…well…Quil looked…sexy. She finally was able to speak.

"Um yeah finally." He walked over to the couch and sat on the floor in front of her. She edged closer to him, sitting on the edge of the couch. Her hair fell over her eye, and he brushed it away.

"Why did you do that Claire bear?" he almost whispered. She looked away ashamed.

"I… I told you to go away," she began, "and when you did I thought I was happy. Then Steven…well you know you were there. And well, I was so terrified that night, and the only thing I could think about, was you. How you always protected me and how I wished you were there to save me," he frowned seeming to understand were she was going, "So I could be safe in your arms. And how I should have listened to you. And then you were there. When I was in danger you were there. So today I figured out that you'd come around if I was in danger." The tears were starting to come out again. "I missed you so much 

Quil. I don't know how I could have every done anything without you there. When I finally was alone, I was terrified. It scared me that you weren't there watching me. I was scared that you might now love me anymore. That's why I did it." Now that she was curled into a ball, he pulled her leg towards him and plopped her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head.

"I will never stop loving you." She stopped crying and looked straight into his eyes. She held on tight and moments later spoke.

"Quil…?"

"Yes." She sat up in his lap.

"I. I love you Quil. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out." His eyes brightened like never before. She was so happy to see him light up.

"Oh Claire, you have no clue how long I've been waiting to hear that. I love you too." Quil stood up and laid them both on the couch, wrapped in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Home

FYI: THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX OR ANYTHING, THEY JUST LAYED THERE TOGETHER  THANKS ENJOY!!

Ch 8: HOME:

When they finally woke up wrapped in each others arms, Claire just stared Quil, brushing the hair away from his eyes. She was so glad he felt the way she did. She always knew it. She just had to except it inside herself.

"I should get you home." Quil said.

"Yeah I think your right. I should go get my clothes on. I'll be right back."

"Wait." He said as she was getting up, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, then let go watching her leave. When she came back he'd gotten her some tea.

"Thanks. I think we should walk home." She said sipping the tea.

"Okay."

"So we can be together longer." She came to his side and snuggled against him.

"Okay. Are you ready? I don't want to have you home too late."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She teased.

"No. I just don't want your parents to get worried or mad."

"They could never get mad at you Quil. But I guess your right. But I'll miss you though."

"Don't worry. It's not like I won't sneak in your room anyway. Nothings ever stopped me before." She giggled, knowing her parents never knew Quil snuck in to play after hours.

"Alright let's get going." They started out the door towards her house, walking hand in hand.

"Claire?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't ever do something like today again. Because after I save you I might have to choke you." She rolled her eyes.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. But I didn't have anyway to get you to me."

"You could have just screamed. I would have heard. Never do it again promise."

"I promise. Plus haven't I suffered enough?"

"I guess. It just scared me to see you out there like that. The same with last night. You don't know how scared I was to see you so defenseless."

"I understand. I'm so sorry Quil. I promise I won't ever do it again."

"Alright."

There was a pause of silence, 10 minutes from her house.

"You know once you get inside, we can't talk." She said.

"I know. We don't want your parents to discover us."

"So I want to talk before we get in. I have an idea."

"An idea? Oh boy."

"Quil!" she slapped his arm, hurting her more than him. "Seriously!"

"Okay fine lets hear it."

"Okay but don't laugh at me."

"Oh I see. Its one of those."

"Quil. Promise."

"Okay. I promise."

"Okay well, since my dating experience wasn't all that great. And I guess neither has yours. I think we should date. You know like go one dates, and such. It would make a great image for all the people that don't know about the pack and its rules. Plus I think it would really be fun. So. What do you think? Fun right?"

"I don't know Claire. I already love you, and you love me. Whats the point? What if you figure out you don't love me as much as you thought you did?"

"Oh come on Quil. I love you. I never will stop. I just thought it would be fun. You're other reacting. Just like everything! Just like before! God Quil! You suck!" she stomped off running towards her house.

"I love you too!" he laughed. Back to normal. His rebellious, silly, over sensitive Claire bear. He knew she'd forgive him soon. He chased her down before she could get home. "Wait," he stepped in her path, "I'm sorry Claire. Come here. Okay I promise. We can go on dates. I promise." She grinned.

"Yes! Okay." She giggled. "Our first date is tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Well we are here."

"Mhm."

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow." She snuggled up to him.

"They're going out tonight. You're coming in right?"

"Of course. But no talking."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and phased into the forest. Later that night when Claire's parents were gone, Quil came in and cuddled with Claire. They stayed together all night long until early morning.

When Claire woke up that morning she fond Quil gone. She felt angered but she could also feel he was watching her. In the distance a wolf let out a howl. A howl she could recognize anywhere. She smiled a private smile and got out of her bed. Walking over to her desk, yawning on the way there, she saw a piece of paper with writing on it. The scribbles read, "Claire Bear: prepare for our 1st date. Be ready at noon. Dress comfortably; I can't wait to have you in my arms again. –Quil". She spotted her stuffed wolf sitting next to the note, and grabbed it and hugged it tight. Today was going to be marvelous! Their 1st date! Like normal teenagers! Yes! She ran into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower and got dressed. She slid on her favorite jeans, her favorite white tee shirt 

(which said 'love' in red across the front), then she grabbed a pair of red socks, and slid those, along with her white tennis shoes. Before heading out the door with her cell phone she grabbed her favorite red zip up hoodie. When she got to the kitchen she found a note from her parents saying that they left town to visit some family. She ate a quick bowel of cereal, and before she knew it, it was noon. While washing her dishes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. The door opened and closed, and before she knew it, Quil had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You really should check who is at the door before you answer." He said. She rolled her eyes and said.

"Morning to you too!" they giggled and she turned in his embrace and faced him, pecking a kiss at his lips.

"Morning, love". She snuggled close to him and spoke again.

"What are we doing today?"

"Today," he said pulling her to sit at the table, "we are going to watch a movie and hang out, and tonight there is a pack meeting, which you are invited to of course."

"I see! Sounds like fun! What movie are we going to watch?"

"I thought 'Wall-e' sounds…"

"Cute! Yes let's watch it!" he smiled and pulled her out the door.  
They got to the movies in Quil's car, and bought tons of popcorn, slurpie and candy. They watched the movie and laughed at the cute little robot. Near the end of the movie, Quil got a little bored and tried the old arm-around the should bit. Claire laughed and cuddled closer to him, teasing him, by nipping at his bottom lip. When the movie was over they walked around the mall and talked and admired each other. Claire saw a picture booth and they ran in like little kids and took pictures in the picture booth. When the pictures developed they saw, a normal picture of the two, two silly pictures, two pictures of them kissing, and one of them pretending to choke each other. Quil's stomach started to growl so they grabbed some food at the food court. By the time they realized what time it was, they had to speed over to la push for the pack meeting. Claire felt so safe and happy in Quil's arms she only hoped that the pack still liked her for causing Quil so much pain.


End file.
